Little Warriors
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, after all their previous attempts at having children have failed, are forced to seek their last option, adoption. They don't expect to fall head over heals for Jayden and his sister, Isabella who have a troubled past that hits home with Blaine. Watch as the family battles to push forward into the future and let the past stay behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new fic that I'm starting. I wasn't planning on publishing this until next week, but I got a stomach virus and had some time of my hands, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel had never imagined that their life would be in the shambles that it was just five years after they had gotten married. Yes, career wise they were both very successful. Blaine was a surgeon at a huge metropolitan hospital in New York and Kurt was working as vice president at ,but neither of them cared about that. They desperately wanted to start a family and it seemed as though fate just simply wasn't going to let that happen. Just a week ago, they had a horrible tragedy occur. Rachel, who had agreed to be their surrogate, had lost their precious baby girl, who they had named Emma at just 5 months. Both Kurt and Blaine were devastated. They had already started to decorate the nursery, but it wasn't the first time that they'd felt this type of heartbreak. Their first surrogate, Amy had lost the baby at 3 months. They hadn't even found out the sex yet. Somewhere in between the surrogacy attempts, they had put in an application with the Chinese Adoption Agency, but their application was denied. It seemed as though they would never start a family

Kurt was so depressed. He just sat in the nursery staring out of the window in the padded pink rocking chair. Blaine was really worried about him. He really hadn't eaten in days and never went to bed with him anymore. He just sat in that nursery and stared out the clear window panes. Blaine just couldn't stand to see him suffer like this anymore. This had never been something that they talked about, but he figured it was their last chance. It was time to look in the adoption of an older child. He knocked softly on the door molding and walked into the nursery.

"Kurt, honey, you can't keep living like this. I'm worried about you." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands into his.

"I'm just grieving. I've grieved for our first baby, and for the baby we never had a shot to get from China. Emma is no different." Kurt said his eye puffy from crying. "I just need time. I'll get through this."

"I worried you won't" Blaine told him. "We've named her and she'll always be in our hearts, but there's nothing we can do about that anymore. I'm worried that you'll be in this depression until you have a baby in your arms."

"I'm not depressed. I'm just grieving." Kurt argued. "Can't I just have some time to say goodbye?" he practically yelled.

"Kurt, you are depressed. Not eating and sleeping is not normal." Blaine told him. "But, it doesn't have to be over. We can look into adoption again."

"Blaine, we've already tried that and they rejected us." Kurt said. "It's over. We'll never have a baby."

"No it's not. Yes, maybe we'll never have a baby, but that doesn't mean that we couldn't have a child." Blaine said. Kurt looked up at Blaine, obviously confused by what he meant. "Yes, China didn't approve us, but that doesn't mean that New York won't. There are kids right here that need good homes too." Blaine said. "I've been in contact with a social worker named Samantha Cooke, and she thinks that she may have a child that we could adopt." Kurt's teary face turned into a bright and happy one.

"Are you serious? We could have a child?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, if you're okay with having an older child." Blaine reminded him.

"I don't care how old they are." Kurt said. "As long as they'll be ours. When is the meeting?"

"This afternoon, I wanted to surprise you." Blaine replied.

"Oh gosh, I have to get ready." Kurt said as he wiped the tears from his face and raced into the bedroom to get ready. Blaine smiled. Things were finally starting to look up.

When they got to New York Adoption Agency, they took a seat in the waiting Kurt and Blaine were so nervous. They were both pulled out of their thoughts when Samantha called for "Mr and Mr Anderson Hummel." They clasped hands and followed her back to her office.

"So, I take it you're here because you're interested in adopting the two children that I mentioned to Blaine over the phone." She said a friendly smile on her face.

"Wait, two children?" Kurt asked as he looked over at Blaine who looked just as shocked as Kurt did.

"Yes, I did mention that to Blaine over the phone." Samantha replied. She opened up one of her desk drawers and pulled out a manila folder. Inside were a bunch of paper work and two photos. "This is Jayden and Isabella White." she said as she handed the photos over to Kurt and Blaine. "Jayden is five and Isabella is two."

Kurt and Blaine each looked at the photographs. The two children were adorable and they were still so little. "What's their story?" Blaine asked. "Are they orphans or do they still have a family?"

"Well, that's where things get a little complicated. Their mother, Hannah, died in childbirth with Isabella. They were living with their father, but we discovered that he was abusing both children and intervened and got them out of that environment. Their currently living in a foster home with five other children." Samantha told them. Kurt looked over to Blaine who was obviously battling a lot of emotion. "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" Samantha asked Blaine.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. "I can very much relate to them. I was abused as a child by my father. He's in jail now, but their story just brought up some memories."Blaine replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Samantha said. "I had no idea. If this matter is too personal for you, I can look into other children." she offered.

"No, I want them." Blaine said.

"Blaine, shouldn't we talk about this?" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Kurt, we have been working for so long to start a family and this is our chance. Those kids don't need a foster home. They deserve a stable home after all that they've been through and why shouldn't that home be ours?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Their here, in the office, if you'd like to meet them?" Samantha interjected. Blaine looked to Kurt and they both nodded. Samantha got up from her chair and out of her office to go and get Jayden and Isabella.

"Blaine, do you really think you can handle this?" Kurt asked.

"I prayed everyday for someone to come and help me." Blaine replied. "I want that for those kids. It may have taken internal bleeding and three broken ribs for someone to finally notice that I was being abused, but that won't happen to these kids. We are going to be their dads and give them the lives that they deserve.

"Okay, if you can do this, then I can do it to." Kurt replied. "We're going to be dads." They heard footsteps coming down the hallway anxiously stood up. Samantha walked back into the room with a little girl and boy by her side. The little girl, Isabella, was nestled shyly in Samantha's chest and Jayden, the little boy, stood protectively in front of her and his sister.

"Kurt, Blaine, this is Jayden and Isabella." Samantha said."Jayden and Bella, would you like to go and say hi?" Jayden nodded and took his sister's hand as they walked towards Kurt and Blaine for the first time.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm hoping this story will be just as popular as "Imperfect Harmonies". If you want to read more about Blaine's background, I actually wrote a fic called "The Bruises Can't Stay Hidden Forever" It details the incident that Blaine talked about in this chapter and his fathers arrest. Go check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine and Kurt smiled as Jayden gently took his little sister's hand and walked her stubby little legs over to them. Blaine bent down to their level and gave them both a friendly smile.

"Hi, you must be Jayden and Isabella." He said softly. "I'm Blaine and this is my husband, Kurt." he said pointing up to Kurt. Then, Blaine extended his hand out towards both kids and Jayden slowly and cautiously grabbed onto his fingers and shook it. Isabella just cowered behind her brother.

"Do you guys want to go show Blaine and Kurt the playroom?" Samantha asked Jayden and Isabella. They nodded their heads and began to follow Samantha down the hallway to the playroom. When they reached the playroom, Isabella and Jayden ran off in separate directions. Jayden ran towards the superhero action figures, while Isabella preferred the baby dolls instead. This meant that Kurt and Blaine would have to split up.

" I'll go play with Jayden and you can play dolls with Isabella." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Are you sure? Do you really think we should split up?" Kurt said.

"Well, they're playing with different things so I think we sort of have to." Blaine laughed. "Wait are you nervous?"

"It's just...we've waited so long to be parents and now that it's finally happening… just what if I'm not a good dad?" Kurt replied.

"Kurt, the only way you'll ever now that is if you go and try." Blaine said. "This is new for both of us. All we can do is just jump in and swim. Yeah, we'll make some mistakes, but we'll never know until we try. Now, come on. Let's go play with our kids." Kurt nodded and walked over to where Isabella was and sat down next to her. Blaine smiled at his husband and picked up a superhero and sat down at the table next to Jayden.

"So, who's that?" Blaine asked pointing to the superhero in Jayden's hand.

"Superman." Jayden replied as he continued to make Superman fight the other figure, who seemed normal. The figure actually looked like it should be in the doll house where Isabella was playing.

"Who is he fighting?" Blaine asked. "I've never seen that villain anywhere. What's his name?"

"He doesn't really have one." Jayden replied. "Sometimes the scariest villains can look just like this guy, but don't worry. Superman will take care of him." Blaine was astonished at the answer that Jayden had given him. For a five year, he was so mature. However, Blaine felt bad when he realized that the villain he was playing with had to be his father. "You should know that I'm not leaving without my sister and she's not leaving without me." Jayden told Blaine flatly.

"Oh, well we weren't planning on splitting the two of you up." Blaine told him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jayden asked.

" Sure. You can ask me anything." Blaine replied.

"Where is the mommy in your family?" he asked. "I had a mommy in my old family."

"Well, buddy, some families are different. Some families have a mommy and a daddy and some have two mommies or two daddies." Blaine told him.

"I- I don't really want to daddies." Jayden replied.

"Jayden, I know your other daddy was really mean to you and your sister. I promise you that Kurt and I are nothing like that. We've wanted to have a family of our own for a very long time and we think that you and Isabella would really like it in our family." Blaine told him.

"Okay…" Jayden said hesitantly.

"What's your favorite color or character?" Blaine asked. "If you came to live with us, you'd have your very own room."

"I like blue and Superman." Jayden replied. "Bella likes pink and Tinkerbell. Would she get her own room too? I don't think she'd like the sleeping in a blue room with Superman."

"Yeah, of course." Blaine replied.

"Then, I guess we'll come with you." Jayden replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Blaine said as he stood up. He walked over to Kurt who was currently dressing up a baby doll for Isabella.

"Should we put the baby to sleep?" Kurt asked her. Isabella nodded and took the baby from Kurt's hands and put it into the cradle. Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder and Kurt looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked Kurt. Kurt nodded and turned towards Isabella.

"Tell me when the baby wakes up okay." Kurt told Isabella who giggled in response before Kurt walked away to talk to Blaine.

"I think we really need to adopt these kids." Blaine said. "I love Jayden. He reminds me so much of myself at his age."

"I do too. Isabella is so sweet. She was really shy at first, but then she warmed up to me." Kurt replied.

"So, you really want to do this?" Blaine asked. "Adopt these two kids?"  
"I really do." Kurt said. "I want them to be our kids." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand as they walked over to Samantha. "We've made up our minds. We want to adopt both of them."

"That's amazing." Samantha said. "Jayden, Bella, why don't you guys come say bye bye." Both kids abandoned their toys and ran over.

"You promise to come back, right?" Jayden asked. Blaine smiled and knelt down.

"I promise we will come back for both of you." Blaine said. "I pinky promise." Blaine replied as he extended his pinky. After that they left and went home to prepare for their two children. They went to Walmart and picked out a Superman comforter to go with the new twin bed they had purchased. They also found star wall stickers that would really make Jayden feel like he was flying through the sky with Superman. They already had a crib, from Emma, so they just got got a few toys that were more appropriate for Isabella's age. Then they went and found two paint colors that would be perfect for both kids' rooms. They spent all weekend painting and putting the rooms together. When it was finally finished Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. The next morning they would be bringing their kids home and they couldn't be happier.

"Let's go bring our kids home." Kurt said as he hugged Blaine and they walked towards their room. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing and life-changing day.


	3. Chapter 3

The car was silent with anticipation as Kurt and Blaine drove down to the adoption agency. The radio was playing, but not really loud enough for either of them to hear. "I think I want to be Papa." Kurt said suddenly

"What?" Blaine asked, suddenly being pulled from his thoughts

"I want to be Papa. We can't both be Daddy, so I figured I could be Papa." Kurt said.

"Okay, I guess that's fine." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay with Daddy?" Kurt asked as he nerves continued to flair.

"I'm sure honey. Calm down. Don't be so nervous." Blaine laughed. "Everything will be fine and we'll be great parents." Kurt took a deep breath in and then let it out.

"I know." Kurt said. "I just can't believe today is finally the day." Blaine smiled and reached over and took Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled back at him and the silence took over the car once again until the pulled into the parking lot at the adoption agency. They got out of the car and then walked into the building. Samantha was already in the waiting room and had a bright smile on her face directed towards them.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." Samantha said as she walked over and gave each of them a hug."The kids are in the playroom and their packed and ready to go. All you guys have to do is sign a few papers and they'll be yours." she told them. They nodded and then followed Samantha back to her office. On her desk was two legal documents that both Kurt and Blaine signed in an instant because they were so anxious to get their hands on their kids. Samantha smiled and put the documents into a folder. "Jayden and Isabella Anderson-Hummel are officially your children now." she told them. "Let's got tell them."

Together they walked back to the playroom. Jayden looked through the see through door and beamed his white smiled when he saw them coming. He threw his action figure down and raced towards the door.

"Blaine! You came back!" He said excitedly as the door opened and he flung himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine embraced his son and lifted him up into the air.

"Of course we did buddy." Blaine said. "We pinky promised."

"So, are we going home with you guys?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, but only if you and Isabella want to." Blaine said to him.

"How long would it be for?" Jayden continued nervously. It seemed as though he didn't understand what was going on entirely.

"Oh ummm…forever." Blaine laughed. "Does that sound good?" Jayden nodded his head excitedly. Blaine smiled back at him and then suddenly felt something tugging on his pants leg. Isabella stood, very wobbly, on her chubby little legs reaching her arms up to him. Blaine set Jayden on the floor and reached down and picked her up. He hadn't had a chance to really meet Isabella yet and she was adorable. She nestled her head into his shoulder and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Did you get jealous of all the attention your brother was getting?" Blaine asked in a childish voice. She didn't respond, but just simply stayed cuddled in his chest.

"Alright, Jayden, why don't you go get your backpack and Isabella's bag and then you'll be all set to go with Blaine and Kurt." Samantha said. Jayden ran over to the table and grabbed their bags.

"I'll take those if you want buddy." Kurt said.

"No. I got it. I'm strong." Jayden replied. "Let's go home." Blaine and Kurt smiled and followed Jayden, who led the way, out of the adoption center and into the parking lot. Blaine and Kurt showed Jayden where the car was and they got in. Blaine set Isabella into her carseat and handed her the new Tinkerbell toy that they had picked up for her at Walmart.

"Hey Bella, who's this?" Blaine asked. Her face lit up and she reached out for the doll and hugged it. Then Blaine reached into the bag in the back and pulled out the Superman action figure for Jayden. "We got this for you buddy." Blaine told Jayden.

"Wow! Thank you." he said as he took the figure from Blaine's hands. Blaine smiled at his two kids playing with their toys and then went around and got into the car. After, they began their drive home.

"So, what should we call you guys?" Jayden asked about halfway through their drive home.

"Well, if you want to, you can call me Daddy." Blaine told him.

"And what about you?" He asked Kurt.

"Umm… Papa is okay with me." Kurt replied.

"Cool. So I have a Daddy and Papa." Jayden replied. "Bella, can you say Daddy and Papa?" he asked her.

"Dada, Papa." She babbled.

"Yay! Good job Bella." Jayden said as he clapped his hands. She giggled and showed her two little teeth and clapped her hands. Kurt continued to drive, but he and Blaine praised Bella just as Jayden did.

When they got home to their apartment building, Jayden and Isabella were amazed at the elevator ride up to the seventh floor.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Jayden exclaimed. Kurt and Blaine laughed. It was clear that neither Jayden nor Isabella had even been on an elevator before. When it stopped they all stepped off and walked to the last door on the hallway.

"Well guys. This is home." Kurt said as he opened the door. They went inside and just stood in awe. It was a pretty large apartment, but it was pretty nice. It had a kitchen with extra space for the kitchen table as well as a living room with two couches and a tv. In addition to that they had two full bathroom and three bedrooms.

"Do you want to see your bedrooms?" Kurt asked. Jayden nodded and grabbed Bella's hand. They followed Kurt down the hallway and into Jayden's bedroom.

"It's Superman!" He exclaimed as he abandoned his sister and went onto his bed. He laid down on the comforter and looks at the stars on the ceiling.

"Here's the cool thing. Those stars light up in the dark." Blaine told him.

"This is the best room ever!" Jayden said. Kurt reached down and picked Isabella up.

"Let's go see your room." Kurt said to her. He walked next door to Isabella's room. Tinkerbell and other fairies were all over the walls. Kurt brought her in and set her in the crib.

"Do you like it?" he said. Bella looked around the crib and appeared to be a little confused. It was just really overwhelming for her. Her bottom lip started to quiver and she began to cry. Kurt panicked and reached forward to pick her up. "Shh, Shh, no it's okay." he said as he bounced her up and down. Bella continued to scream as Blaine came in the room.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I just set her down in the crib and she started to cry." Kurt said. Bella, with her red, teary eyes, reached her arms out to Blaine. Blaine took her from Kurt's arms and rocked her in his own. Her sobs became sniffles and she settled down. Then, Blaine grabbed the pacifiers that they had gotten just in case and popped one into her mouth.

"She's probably just tired. She need a n-a-p." He said as he spelled out the last word. "I'm going to get her a sippy cup before I put her down. Why don't you go and play with Jayden in his room? He's having a blast with those new toys." Blaine offered.

"I don't really know how to play superheroes. I'm familiar with dolls, but I wouldn't know what to do." Kurt replied nervously.

"Just make them fight each other." Blaine told him. "That's usually how those games go." Then he went into the kitchen and started getting a drink for Isabella together. Kurt went into the room and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Hey Jayden, can I play?" he asked.

"Sure." Jayden replied. "You can be this guy." he said handing over one of the figures to Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt replied. "What do we do?"

"They fight! But, Superman always wins." Jayden informed him.

"Why?" Kurt asked. Jayden looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because he's Superman! Duh!" he replied. Kurt nodded, but he still really didn't understand why Superman had to win. Boys were so much harder. He had really wanted a little girl and now his own little girl cried whenever he held her. He played for hours with Jayden until he finally decided that he wanted to play by himself. Kurt graciously agreed and left him alone. He walked into the living room to look for Blaine, but he wasn't there, so he walked down the hallway.

Blaine was sitting in the chair with the pink fleece blanket covering both him and Isabella.

"You know we did buy her a crib?" Kurt whispered.

"I didn't want to put her down." Blaine whispered back.

"I want to talk to you." Kurt said with his puppy dog eyes. Blaine sighed and stood up from the chair. He wrapped Isabella up with the blanket and set her into her crib. He smiled as he looked at how peacefully Bella looked. Then he turned and followed Kurt into the living room.

"You know my Dad and Carole are going to kill us when they find out we didn't tell them we were adopting." Kurt said. "They are their only grandchildren unless we adopt more. Actually I think that all of the New Directions will be pretty pissed."

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine said.

"I was thinking that we should have a Halloween party on Saturday. We can take the kids trick-or-treating on Friday." Kurt said.

"I think that's an awesome idea. The kids will have people to play with right?"

"Yeah. Nicholas, Dani and Santana's son, is five and Artie and Kitty's daughter, Madelyn, is three. I think that Brittany also has a little girl. I think her name is Lily and she's two." Kurt replied.  
"That's perfect." Blaine replied. They settled into the couch for a little while before Kurt started dinner. Isabella woke up and started crying so Blaine went and got her and changed her diaper. Then they sat down and ate dinner. Kurt had made chicken nuggets for Jayden and Isabella and they loved them. They both ate every single bite. After dinner, Kurt cleaned up and Blaine was supposed to deal with bathtime.

"Jayden!" Blaine called. Jayden came running down the hallway.

"What daddy?" he asked.

"You and Bella need to get a bath." he told him. Jayden made a frown.

"Do I have to take a bath?" Jayden whined.

"Yes you do. Even Superheroes get smelly." Blaine told him. "And what if I told you I'd put bubble bath in there." Blaine told him. Jayden's face lit up and he ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Blaine looked to Isabella and shook his head. They walked down the hallway and Blaine started the bath water. He poured in a few toys before slipping two kids into the bath tube. Blaine washed both of them and then gave them time to play. When he was just about to get them, Isabella decided that it would be fun to splash them. She raised her arms up high and slammed them down which splattered water all over Blaine.

"Bella!" he said loudly with a laugh. "Well I guess I had my bath now." he muttered to himself. He grabbed their towels and helped Jayden out of the bathtub, before grabbing grabbing a wet and slippery Isabella. He changed both of them into their pajamas and changed his clothes. Then he tried to put them to bed. Kurt came and kissed Jayden and so did Blaine. Then they took Bella to her room. They gave her a kiss and put her pacifier in her mouth and put her in her crib.

"Goodnight baby." Blaine replied before turning out the light. He followed Kurt into their bedroom and got ready for bed. They crawled into bed next to each other and were just about to go to sleep when the baby monitor sounded and Isabella's cries echoes into her room.

"I'll get her." Blaine said.

"No, I'll go." Kurt said. "You got both of them ready for bed." He got up from the bed and walked into Isabella's room. She was standing in her crib crying. Kurt picked her up and whispered soothing words into her eyes, but she wouldn't stop screaming. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want her to be upset. He walked into their bedroom and woke up Blaine. "I'm sorry, but she won't stop crying." Kurt practically cried. Blaine sat up and took Bella from Kurt's arms.

"Shh, Shh, It's okay." Blaine soothed, but she still didn't stop. "Let's sing to her in her room." Kurt nodded and followed Blaine. He set in her in crib even though she was still screaming. They started singing a lullaby which proved to distract her, but once it was over she started crying again. Blaine and Kurt just didn't know what to do. Then, Jayden walked into the room and sleepily stepped into the crib and laid down next to Isabella. She nestled herself into his chest and stopped crying. Kurt sighed and laid the pink fleece blanket over both of him. That was a habit that they would later have to break, but for now it was all that they could do. Parenting was proving to be a lot more challenging than they both had thought, but tomorrow was another day. They would just have to play it by ear.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were hectic as the new family tried to get a schedule together. Isabella still wouldn't sleep without Jayden by her side no matter how hard they tried. She screamed every night and Kurt and Blaine would take turns bouncing her up and down and trying to please her with a pacifier or a sippy cup, but nothing would work. Jayden, hearing his sisters cries, would try to go in to comfort her, but Blaine and Kurt had to start telling him not to do that.

"Why can't I sleep with Bella?" Jayden asked

"Because honey, she needs to learn to sleep without you. You don't want to sleep in her crib forever, do you?" Blaine asked.

"No." Jayden replied in a quiet voice that sounded very disappointed. Blaine knew how he felt. When he was younger and living with his family, Cooper would sleep with him all the time. That was the one time when he truly felt safe. Every other moment of the day, he tiptoed around the bullies at school and the drunken rages of his abusive father. Kurt, who had taken the last shift last night with Isabella, looked extremely tired as he walked into the living room. He yawned into his hands and then flopped down onto the couch.

"Honey, you look exhausted." Blaine said to him. "Was she really bad last night?"

"She didn't settle down until about 3:30." Kurt said with another yawn. "Oh gosh, I completely forgot. We need to get the kids costumes and get decorations for the party on Saturday."

"Let me do that." Blaine said. "I'll take the kids with me and got to the store. You can take a nap and then clean up the house a little bit." Kurt didn't argue. He was exhausted.

"Jayden, get your shoes on!" Blaine yelled. "We're going to go to the store." Then he walked over to the middle of the living room floor where Isabella was playing with the doll house that Kurt and Blaine had picked up for her. He picked her up, settled her on his hip, and then walked over to shoe rack and picked up a pair little white sneakers. He sat her on the couch and tried to put her shoes on.

"No!" She said as she swatted his hand away.

"Bella, you need shoes if you're going to the store." Blaine told her as he tried to shove her fat little foot into the shoe again. She started to wiggle away and get off of the couch. Blaine immediately picked her back up to put her shoes on and she began to cry. Kurt came in from the kitchen and sighed.

"Give her to me." Kurt said. "Maybe she'll go down for a nap. I'm sure she's just tired." Kurt told him. "Just take Jayden. He'll like the attention anyway." Blaine gave up and handed a screaming Isabella over to Kurt. He bounced her up and down praying that she would stop crying. "Bella, do you want a popsicle?" Kurt asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He grabbed a red popsicle and took it out of its white plastic wrapper. "Here." Kurt said as he handed it to Isabella. She stopped crying and her face lit up. Kurt set her down in her highchair and then went and grabbed a bib. Popsicles weren't exactly the neatest food in the world. Meanwhile, Jayden came walking down the hallway with his shoes and jacket on.

"I'm ready to go Daddy." he said. Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring smile and then grabbed his keys.

"Okay, let's go." Blaine said with a smile. He and Jayden went down in the elevator and then walked to their car in the parking garage.

"Where are we going?" Jayden asked.

"We're going to get you and your sister Halloween costumes and some decorations for the party that we're having. You're going to meet all of my and Papa's friends."

"Wow! That's cool! I've never been to a party." Jayden said. Blaine laughed at his son's excitement and then pulled into the parking spot at the Halloween store. Blaine went around and unbuckled Jayden from his car seat and held his hand as they walked across the parking lot and into the Halloween store. There were all kinds of decorations. A lot of them were really scary and Blaine felt Jayden's grip on his hand tighten.

"It's okay buddy. They're just decorations. They won't hurt you." Blaine told him. Jayden nodded but still seemed hesitant. Once they got to the kids section, Jayden seemed to calm down. "So, what do you want to be?" Blaine asked. "Let me guess...Superman."

"Do you really think that they'd have that costume?" Jayden asked in excitement. Blaine looked around until he spotted a Superman costume.

"They have one right here." he said with a smile.

"I want to be that!" Jayden said loudly. Blaine nodded and placed the costume in the cart and then moved on to the little girl costumes.

"What do you think Bella wants to be?" Blaine asked Jayden.

"Daddy, do you really need to ask?" Jayden said.

"Yeah, I'll just grab a Tinkerbell costume." Blaine said as he grabbed on off of the wall. After that Jayden and Blaine walked over to the decorations aisle. They grabbed string up lights that were orange and black and even got some lights that looked like pumpkins. They got spider rings for both the kids and adults and lots of other Halloween decorations. They payed for it at the cash register and then headed home. Jayden burst through the burst through the door with bags of Halloween goodies in his hands.

"Papa! Look what we bought!" He shouted.

"Shh You're sister is sleeping." Kurt told him. Jayden looked a little disappointed until Kurt patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come show me what you and daddy bought." That made Jayden smile. He ran over to Kurt and began pulling various decorations out of the bag and excitedly showing them to Kurt.

"Guess what Papa!" Jayden said when he had reach the end of the decorations.

"What?" Kurt said.

"I'm going to be Superman and Bella is going to be Tinkerbell!" He said as he pulled the two costumes from the bag and practically tossed them onto Kurt's lap.

"Wow! That's so cool." Kurt said."You and Daddy had a busy day." The rest of the day was spent decorating the house and playing in costumes. Bella loved her costume and refused to take it off, even to sleep. It was actually the first night that she slept. She cried for about an hour and then finally settled down and went to sleep. Blaine lumbered into bed shortly after and snuggled into Kurt's side.

"I take it she went to sleep." Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't take off the Tinkerbell costume." Blaine said.

"I don't care. As long as she sleeps, she could sleep naked for all I care." Kurt said. "Plus we won't even need to change her tomorrow." Kurt finished his statement and all that Kurt could hear was Blaine's snores. Kurt smiled, kissed his husband's forehead, and nestled himself into Blaine's side.

The next morning Isabella was up at the crack of dawn. Her cries echoed loudly over the baby monitor. "I guess we can't have it both ways." Blaine said. "Kurt, can you please get her?" he asked. Kurt groaned, shook his head, and burrowed himself further into the blankets. "Kurt please?" he asked. Kurt didn't move. Blaine took it upon himself to start poking Kurt's side, but Kurt wasn't having that. He grabbed the pillow from under his head and smack Blaine in the face with it.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no. I'll go get the baby." Blaine said as got up from the bed. He lumbered across the hallway into Isabella's room. He bed down over into the crib and grabbed her out.

"Hey little girl." Blaine said. "How about we take this off until tonight." Blaine said as he slipped the costume off of her and grabbed a pair of regular pajamas. She struggled and pushed the pajamas away. Blaine eventually gave up. "Fine, go naked." he said as he picked Isabella up and took her into the kitchen. He gave her some milk in a sippy cup and placed some cheerios on her high chair tray. Then he started making coffee for him and Kurt, when he heard a scream.

"Daddy!" Jayden cried. Blaine hurried down the hallway and into Jayden's room. He was sitting upright in his bed sobbing.

"Hey, Hey, you're alright." Blaine said as he pulled his son into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I h-had a b-bad dr-dream." Jayden sobbed. Blaine held him close and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Why don't you tell me what it was about?" Blaine said.

"My old daddy was there and he was hurting me and Bella and we couldn't find you or Papa" Jayden cried.

"You are never going to see him again baby." Blaine said. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Jayden asked. Blaine smiled and took Jayden's pinky into his own.

"Pinky promise." he replied. Then he picked Jayden up out of his bed and carried him into the kitchen. He grabbed him a juice box from the fridge and then sat him down on the couch and turned on Spongebob. Then Blaine pulled Isabella's high chair into the kitchen so he could watch both of them. The rest of the day went well and then it was finally time for trick-or-treat. Jayden and Isabella were both in their costumes and ready to go.

"Come on Papa and Daddy! We need to go!" Jayden said.

"Just one more picture." Kurt said. "Smile for Papa." Jayden gave him a quick smile and waited for the camera to flash before asking again if they could leave. " Yes, we can go now." Kurt replied. Jayden grabbed both of their pumpkins and handed Isabella hers. Then they went and down the hallways and got lots of candy from all the people in the hallway. At the end of the night , they had two tired kids and two full pumpkins of candy. After Kurt had put the kids to bed he came into the living room to find Blaine piging out on Halloween candy.

"Are you really eating our children's candy?" Kurt said.

"Yes, I am not even going to lie." Blaine said. "I forgot how good chocolate is."

"Give me a Reese's." Kurt said as he flopped down next to him. Blaine dug around in the pumpkins and pulled out a Reese's cup and handed it to him. They spent the night eating candy and then finally went to bed. The next morning , they were both up early. Kurt started making food for all the people coming to the party while Blaine got the kids up. Around noon, their doorbell rang. Kurt went and opened the and Carole were outside.

"Is it true? Do I really have two grandchildren?" Carole exclaimed.

"Good to see you guys too." Kurt replied. "Yes, Jayden and Isabella are right inside." Burt and Carole walked into the living room just as Blaine walked in with both children on his hips.

"Jayden, Isabella, this is your Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole." Blaine told got down from Blaine's side and gave both Burt and Carole a hug. Then Blaine walked over with Isabella. She turned away from them and nestled herself into her father's shoulder.

"She's shy." Blaine said. They nodded and took a seat on the couch. The next few hours tons of people showed up. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Sam all showed up first. Then Brittany came with her one year old daughter, Lily. Isabella was in heaven. The girls sat on the floor and were content playing with Bella's dolls. Even Artie and Kitty showed up with their daughter Madelyn who gladly joined the other girls. Blaine and Kurt could see that Jayden was getting bored, so it was good timing when Santana and Dani showed up with their five year old son Nicholas. The two boys raced off into Jayden's room and started playing with his action figures. Last to arrive was Blaine's mom, Tara. Blaine answered the door and pulled his mom into a giant hug. Over the years, she had looked so horrible and now she just looked so much better.

"Hey mom." he said.

"Hi honey." She replied. "Where are my grandkids?" She asked softly.

"Their off playing." Blaine replied.

"Is it true about their past?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. They're both doing really well." Blaine said. "We've had a few nightmares, but other than that it's been a really good few days."

"I'm really proud of you honey." Tara replied. "I know how hard sometime like this must be for you."

"It's really not been that hard." Blaine replied. "I know that we had to adopt them as soon as we heard their story and then I saw their beautiful little faces and I was hooked." Then he took his mother's hand and led her into the living room. They had a great time reminiscing and talking about all the new things everyone was doing. By the end of the night, they were all exhausted. But it was worth it, it had been a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was going to be an interesting day. The holidays were over and it was time for Blaine, Kurt, and the kids to get into real routine. That meant, Jayden needed to be enrolled into kindergarten and they needed to find a nanny or a daycare center for Isabella. Kurt had been looking at schools for a long time,even before they got Jayden and Isabella. He had his heart set on New York City Academy, which was a private school.

"Kurt, private schools are really expensive." Blaine countered the night before Jayden was to start school.

"Yes, but you know what happens in public schools." Kurt said. "Do you want Jayden getting teased because he has two fathers? Or what if he gets bullied, that should be good considering all the abuse that he's suffered from him father." Kurt shot back. "I just want him to be safe and the New York City Academy is a really good school." Blaine sighed. He would probably have to work double shifts to cover the pricey tuition,but he knew what it felt like to be bullied and abused. Blaine wanted Jayden to have a safe place other than home, so he agreed and went to sleep, cuddled into his husband's side. The next morning Kurt went and woke up Jayden.

"No! I don't want to go to school." Jayden pouted as he sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cheerios.

"You have to buddy." Kurt replied as he finished packing Jayden's lunch.

"But, why can't I stay with you and Bella?" he asked.

"Because, you need to go to school and Bella and I won't even be home today. Daddy has to go to work at the hospital and I need to work, so Bella's coming with me." Kurt told him. Jayden frowned and pushed his cereal away and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going." He muttered.

"Yes you are." Kurt replied.

"No, I'm not." Jayden screamed back.

"That's it. I'm calling Daddy." Kurt said. "Blaine can you come here for a second." he yelled down the hallway. Blaine walked out of their bedroom and down the hall dressed in his scrubs.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. "I have to be at the hospital in about a half an hour."

"Your son is not behaving and throwing a fit about going to school." Kurt replied. Blaine frowned and walked over to Jayden. He knelt down on the floor and looked him in the eyes.

"Why don't you want to go to school Jayden?" he asked. Jayden shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't tell me I can't help you feel better." Blaine told him.

"I don't know anyone." he said quietly.

"Well, you won't know anyone if you don't go try school first." Blaine told him. "I'll make you a deal. If you go to school, I will come and pick you up and you can spend the rest of the day with me at the hospital."

"Will I get to do doctor things?" Jayden asked.

"We'll see." Blaine said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Jayden sighed.

"Good." Blaine replied with a smile. "Go and put your shoes on and then grab your backpack." Jayden got up from the table and did as he was told. Blaine turned around and gave Kurt a kiss goodbye. "Have fun with Bella at work today." he said.

"I will." Kurt replied. "Have fun at school Buddy." he called to Jayden. Jayden waved and followed Blaine out to the parking garage and got in the car. They drove down to New York City Academy and Blaine walked him in. They were met by the principal who was very friendly. They walked down to Jayden's classroom and stopped outside the door.

"Okay, Jayden. This is your class. Your teacher's name is Miss Bethany." She said. "Do you want to go in and meet your classmates?" Jayden shook his head and grabbed onto Blaine's leg. Blaine pushed Jayden's arms off of his leg and bent down. He could see the tears in Jayden's eyes.

"Hey,don't cry. Remember what I said this morning about you coming to work with me." Blaine said. Jayden nodded his head. "Then you have to go in the classroom and go to school, okay?" Blaine told him. Jayden nodded his head and turned towards the classroom.

"Bye Daddy." he said as he disappeared into the classroom. Blaine smiled and then headed out to the car. He was going to be very late for work.

Back at home, Kurt had just finished getting himself and Isabella ready for the day. They still hadn't been able to find a nanny or a daycare for Isabella, so Kurt was forced to take her to work. Kurt went through his mental checklist as he grabbed everything that they would need for the day. He placed Isabella in her stroller and then headed downstairs to the lobby. He had never taken a baby on a subway or even a bus for that matter, so this was going to be interesting. The first thing he noticed was that it took forever to get anywhere with a stroller. He couldn't weave through people like he normally did and people just wouldn't move. It was so frustrating. After finally getting to the subway station, Kurt had to try to get the stroller through the turnstile. It was almost impossible and he almost missed the train but he finally did it and got onto the train. Then, when he got on the subway there were no seats so Kurt grabbed onto one of the poles. Isabella was getting fussy and whining and Kurt was getting glares from people on the train so he bent down and tried to comfort her. He gave her toys and her sippy cup but nothing worked. Kurt couldn't have been happier when they reached their stop and he got off of that subway. He made his way into with Isabella who was still screaming. Isabelle happened to be in the lobby and walked over to him.

"Who is this?" She asked as Kurt rushed to pick up Isabella to sooth her.

"Ummm...this is my daughter Isabella." Kurt said as he bounced her up and down. Still, Isabella continued to scream.

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you and for Blaine." Kurt nodded, but Isabelle could tell that he wasn't really listen. "Can I try?" she asked as she extended her arms towards Kurt. Kurt knew that Bella was shy, but he figured it couldn't do any harm. He handed Bella over to Isabelle who cradled her in her arms and she stopped crying.

"Wow, she likes you." Kurt said in disbelief. "You must be busy. I can take her back if you want." Kurt offered.

"No, no. I have a slow day. I'll watch her for you and you can go and work." Isabella replied.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Positive." Isabelle replied. "Say goodbye to Daddy, Bella."

"Actually, I'm Papa. Blaine is Daddy." Kurt told her.

"Oh, sorry." Isabelle apologized. "Say bye bye to Papa." she said before walking off with Bella in her arms. Kurt smiled and went off to his office to work on an upcoming cover.

At the hospital, Blaine was really bored. He was sitting at the desk in the ER which was surprisingly quiet for an ER. Blaine could feel his curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to know more about Jayden and Isabella's past. What had this jackass guy done to them? Had it been enough to land either of them in the hospital? So, he clicked onto the computer and went into the program that held all peoples medical record. He typed in Jayden White. Only one file popped up. Blaine took a deep breath and clicked on it. The first thing in the file was family history. Blaine could not believe it when he saw Jayden's fathers name.

Jacob White…

Jacob White was one of the boys who had beat him up at Sadie Hawkins. Then just like that all of those horrible memories came rushing back to him. All of the times he was checked into a locker, thrown into a dumpster, and the coma that he was in for two weeks was because of this man. Now, he knew that the same man abused HIS son. Blaine was furious. He looked through the file and there were numerous occasions of stitches and breaks. How long had he abused Jayden before he was caught? Blaine couldn't stay at work. He told his Attending he was feeling sick and clocked out. Luckily for Blaine, it was time to pick Jayden up so he went to the school. Jayden ran out of the classroom and into Blaine's arms.

"Do we get to go to your work now?" he asked.

"Umm actually buddy, Daddy doesn't have work for the rest of day, so we can go home and play." he told him.

"Aww, I really wanted to go to your work." Jayden whined.

"I know buddy, but I promise to take you sometime this weekend." Blaine told him. Jayden nodded. Blaine could tell that he was disappointed, but he just couldn't focus on that right now. When they got home Kurt was already there. Blaine assumed Isabella was sleeping. "Bud, why don't you go and play." Blaine suggested. Jayden nodded and then ran off to his room.

"Kurt, can I talk to you in our room please?" Blaine asked his eyes already filling with tears.

"Yeah, sure honey." Kurt said. "What's wrong?" he asked as they sat down on the bed. Blaine collapsed into Kurt's arms and sobbed. Kurt held him tightly and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Blaine, sweetheart, what happened?"

"I found out something about the kids' father." Blaine said. "His name was Jacob White and he was one of the guys that beat me up at Sadie Hawkins."

"Oh honey," Kurt soothed.

"I just don't understand how this guy keeps coming into my life." Blaine said. "He's hurt me. He's hurt my kids and yet he's still not in jail."

"I know honey, but you and the kids are safe now. He can't hurt us anymore." Kurt said soothingly. Blaine smiled at his husband because he was right. Jacob White couldn't hurt them any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky for you I have the urge to write today. So you guys get two chapters!**

Over the next week, Kurt and Blaine nailed down a good routine. Jayden loved his school and they had found a great daycare right down the street from . Things were really hectic with both Kurt and Blaine's work schedules,but they were happy. Luckily, this Saturday they both had off from work and they planned to take the kids to the park. Both Jayden and Isabella were so excited.

"Daddy, can we play in the sandbox at the park?" Jayden asked.

"Sure we can buddy." Blaine replied. "We have all day to whatever you and Bella want to." Jayden smiled and continued to play with his toys. Kurt walked in from the kitchen with a picnic basket in his hand and Bella on his other hip.

"Who's ready to go to the park?" Kurt asked.

"Me! Me!" Jayden said.

"How about you?" Kurt asked Isabella as he tickled her stomach. She giggled and buried her face into Kurt's shoulder. Then Kurt's cell phone began to ring.

"Just let me answer this and we'll be all set." Kurt said. "Here, Bella. Go to Daddy." he said as he handed Isabella over to Blaine. Then Kurt picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. Blaine could hear someone talking very fast. They were almost yelling. "Hailey, calm down. We can fix this. I'll be there soon okay." Kurt said before hanging up the phone. Then Kurt looked over at Blaine with a guilty look on his face.

"You have to go. Don't you?" Blaine asked.

"There's a huge emergency at work. I couldn't get all the details because Hailey was screaming so loudly, but it sounded bad." Kurt said as he looked over at Jayden's disappointed face. "Buddy, I'm sorry. I promise, I will come down to the park later. You and Daddy and Bella can go and then i'll meet you there." Kurt told him as he pulled him into a hug. Then he walked over to Blaine and Bella and gave each of them a kiss. When Kurt left he could hear Bella screaming.

"I know. Shh, Papa's coming back." Kurt heard Blaine say. He took a deep breath and then hurried out of the building and to the office. Blaine on the other hand was trying to juggle two kids, a stroller, and a picnic basket down the streets of New York all the way to Central Park. It wasn't often that he got off from work, so he was determined to make this day special for his kids. They got to the park and Blaine had to grab Jayden as he tried to sprint away from the stroller to go on the playground.

"Hold on Mr." Blaine said. "Let's eat first and then we'll go play." Jayden nodded and flopped down on the ground. Blaine took out all of the food before getting Bella out of the stroller. She and Jayden happily ate their food and were so patient as Blaine cleaned up the food after they were done. Then he took them down to the playground. Bella wanted to go in the sandbox, but Jayden wanted to go on the slide.

"Why can't I go on the slide?" Jayden asked.

"We can go on the slide, but why don't we play for a little in the sandbox?" Blaine told him.

"But, I don't want to." Jayden said.

"Please, buddy. I just want to watch you and Bella in the same place." Blaine begged.

"Fine. I'll play in the sandbox." Jayden said. He went over and sat next to Bella. They played nicely for a while before Bella got fussy.

"Sweetie don't cry." Blaine said. "Do you want Daddy to go get your juice?" he asked. Bella stuck out her lip and nodded. Blaine laughed because that was Kurt's pouting face and then went over to the stroller. He heard his phone ring and dug around in the diaper bag for it. He saw that it was Kurt. Blaine glanced over at the kids before answering.

"Hey baby." Blaine answered.

"Hi. Honey I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there." Kurt said. "There was a problem with one of the models."

"It's okay. Their playing in the sandbox now."Blaine said. "They both ate and their good."

"I'll be there as soon as I can okay." Kurt told him.

"I know sweetie." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied before hanging up the phone. Blaine rooted around in the stroller until he found the sippy cup. Then he started to walk back over to sandbox. When he got there, he saw that Jayden and Bella weren't there. He assumed that Jayden took his sister over to the slide, so he went over, but they weren't there either. Blaine was beginning to freak out. He started frantically walking around to the park in the search for his children. They were no where to be found. Blaine could feel the panic in his chest rising and it was about to burst. He asked the other parents, but no one had seen either of them. Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and called Kurt.

"Hey hon." Kurt answered. "I promise I'll be there soon."

"I don't know where the kids are." Blaine yelled.

"What do you mean you don't know where the kids are?" Kurt replied.

"I got off the phone with you and I went back to the sandbox and they were gone. I looked everywhere and asked the other parents, but no one has seen them." Blaine said quickly.

"I- I… You should just look again." Kurt said. Blaine could tell he was crying from the sound of his voice.

"Kurt… I think we need to call the police." Blaine said. That was when Kurt broke down in tears.

"I'll go down to the police station. Meet me there." Blaine said before hanging up the phone. He completely abandoned the stroller and ran as fast as he could to the police station. When he got in there he ran up to the front desk.

"I have to report two missing child." Blaine said quickly. The woman at the desk looked surprised.

"Sir, calm down." She said. "How long have the children been missing?" she asked.

"Only for about a half an hour, but I know that something happened to them." Blaine said.

"Sir we can't technically declare a child missing until after 24 hours." she told him.

"No. My kids know not to run off. They are five and two years old. We adopted them about a week ago from a house where they were abused. Something has happened to my children I know it." Blaine said loudly. Then Kurt came through the door with Rachel and Isabelle by his side.

"Blaine…" He said before running to his husband's arms.

"Shh Shh…" Blaine said as he tried to sooth Kurt.

"So where are we?" Kurt asked."Are they starting a search party?"

" said that they can't declare a missing child alert until 24 hours after the report is filed."

"But, our kids are out there with some stranger." Kurt cried. Isabella walked over and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kurt.I'll take care of this. I'll get the police to cooperate and we'll put an alert out on the website." Isabelle told him. "It's going to be okay." Then Isabelle went over and yelled at the police. Kurt had never seen her yell like that before, but the police listened and soon a search party was out looking for Jayden and Isabella. Blaine had called Santana as well and she and Dani and their son Nicholas had showed up about an hour after they filed the report. They were waiting in the police station now. Kurt was still crying while Blaine was trying to be strong. He had called the hospital and they put out a message to all of the other hospitals in the area. He was constantly on his phone and wouldn't sit down. As the hours passed, Kurt and Blaine both got more and more restless. Nicholas was asleep in Dani's lap.

"Hey babe. I have to get him home." She whispered to Santana.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here." Santana said. She walked over to Dani and kissed Nicholas's head. The whole scene just got Kurt so angry. After Dani left he blew up.

"How did this happen?" He muttered.

"Kurt,I'm sorry." Blaine said. "I looked over one minute and they were there and then the next minute they weren't."

"You should have been watching them more." Kurt snapped. "How did you let this happen to our children? How didn't you hear them scream?" He cried.

"Kurt, let's go take a walk." Rachel said. "You need to cool down."

" No! This is your fault Blaine." Kurt yelled. Blaine trembled as Kurt yelled at him. Rachel pulled him away and Blaine collapsed to the floor.

"Blaine this is not your fault." Santana said.

"Yes it is."Blaine said as he rubbed eyes. "I should have watched them more. I'm a bad father."

"No, you are not." Santana said. " You are an amazing father."

"No I'm not." Blaine said as he started to tear up. "What if their hurt? Or scared? What it this person doing to them?" Blaine started sobbing and Santana pulled him into her arms.

"Shh Shh…" Santana said. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Kurt is never going to forgive me." Blaine cried.

"He will. He'll forgive you." Santana said. "You'll have your babies in your arms soon enough." Blaine continued to sob and Santana just held him. Rachel had taken Kurt home,but Blaine refused to leave so she stayed with him. When it hit one in the morning, Santana convinced Blaine to go home. She got into the house and then told him she needed to leave and get home to Dani. Rachel was asleep on the couch. All Blaine wanted to do was talk to Kurt but he couldn't. Kurt wasn't in their bedroom. Blaine looked all over the house, but he couldn't find him. There was only one place that he could be. Jayden's room, but Blaine couldn't check because he the door was locked. Blaine decided to go and lay down to try to get some sleep, but once he did he realized he wasn't going to get any sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about Jayden and Isabella. He felt like a horrible father...maybe even worse than his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had gone by and they still hadn't heard anything back from the police. There were flyers everywhere around the city and Isabelle had kept her promise and put a message on . Kurt was more depressed than Blaine had ever seen him, but this time he was angry too. He completely blamed Blaine for the kids disappearing and he hadn't spoken to him since their fight in the police station. Blaine had been sleeping on the couch while Kurt slept in their bedroom, but that was okay because Blaine wasn't really sleeping much anyway.

With all the time that he had, Blaine had been thinking a lot about his childhood and his father. He'd also been having a great deal of nightmares. Every night was a different memory of his father abusing him that left him sweaty and out of breath when he woke up. He really couldn't take this anymore. He just wanted his kids home.

Blaine walked over to their bedroom and knocked. He was desperate to talk to Kurt, talk to anyone really. "Kurt, can I please come in?" Blaine said, but he got no response, so he knocked again. "Please Kurt, please let me in." he begged.

"Unless you have Jayden and Isabella with you, you can go away." Kurt replied in a monotonous voice. Blaine's eyes started to tear up. He wanted their children home too. It wasn't fair for Kurt to treat him like this.

"I'm going out for the day...if you care." Blaine said loudly so Kurt could hear him. His statement was followed by silence so Blaine assumed that Kurt didn't care. Blaine sighed and grabbed his coat and his keys. He walked out to the parking garage and got in the car. He took a moment and then decided where he wanted, no needed to go. It was something that he had thought about for years, but never thought he would actually do. He needed to visit his Dad...in jail. Blaine had always wondered if he was sorry and today he was going to find out.

Blaine drove down to Westerville and first, visited his mom. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. His mom opened the door and her eyes lit up.

"Blaine!" She exclaimed. He smiled and pulled his mother into a hug. Then, something must have clicked because she took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. "Did you find them?" she asked. Blaine shook his head. "So, what are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I'm actually down here to see Dad." Blaine said hesitantly.

"What?" his mother asked. "Why are you going to see him?"

"It's just something that I need to do, mom." Blaine replied. "I just wanted to stop and see you." His mother nodded and kissed him on the head.

"Tell that bastard I hope he's having fun in jail." She replied.

"Sure mom. I'll open with that." Blaine said sarcastically before leaving to drive to the jail. When he arrived he spoke to the person in the main office and they took him the conversation room. There was a large glass wall separating the different halves of it. Blaine sat down at the one seat and waited for his father to come out. After about five minutes, he saw the door open and his father walk in. His time in jail had definitely taken a toll on him. He looked different. Blaine didn't know if it was the large glass wall between them, but Blaine felt safer. His father sat down and picked up the other end of the phone.

"Hi Dad." Blaine replied.

"Hey." his father said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just felt like I needed to talk to you." Blaine said. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"What do you want to know?" his father asked.

"Do you regret it?" Blaine asked. "Abusing mom, Cooper...me?"

"Sometimes yes…" Blaine's father replied. "All the times I can remember anyway. Blaine, most of the times that I abused you I was so drunk. that I can't remember what I did. I know that's horrible but it's the truth."

"I just don't understand why you felt that you had too." Blaine replied quietly.

"Blaine, I have a problem with alcohol. It's a disease. When your under its influence it can make you do anything." Blaine's father replied.

"I just don't know what to do or what to think anymore. Kurt and I..." Blaine began as he watched his father tense up it was clear that he still wasn't accepting of his sexuality. "We adopted these two kids, Jayden and Isabella. Their from an abusive home as well and now they've gone missing. I know it was their biological father. I just know it. And I don't know if their hurt or scared." Blaine rambled. " I guess I just wanted to talk to you to get an idea how this guy's mind works." Blaine's father's face soften and fell a little bit.

"Blaine, this guy sounds a whole lot worse than me so I can't exactly tell you what you want to know, but I hope you find them son. I really do." He replied.

"Thanks Dad." Blaine said with a soft smile on his face. "I have to get going back to New York." He said as he began to stand up.

"It was good to see you Blaine. I hope I'll see you again." His father asked as almost a question.

"Maybe..." Blaine replied. "It was good to see you too." Then he hung up the phone and walked back out to his car and drove the two hours back to New York City. When he got home he hung his coat up on the coat rack and went to check on Kurt. The door was locked so Blaine assumed Kurt was fine and hadn't moved.

"I'm home Kurt." He said through the door. There wasn't a response so Blaine went into the kitchen and grabbed a package of easy Mac and cheese and began to make it for himself. Then the phone began to ring. He walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine said

"Is this Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" The voice asked.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" Blaine replied.

"This is the New York Police Department and we've found your children." The police said over the phone. Blaine felt his heart flutter.

"Are they okay?" Blaine asked.

"Physically their both fine." The police officer replied. "We found them in an abandoned house with a man named Jacob White. Does the name sound familiar?"

"Yes that's there biological father." Blaine replied.

"Well he's been taken into custody and your children are at the police station. You can come and pick them up." The police officer said before hanging up. Blaine practically threw the phone and rushed to the bedroom.

"Kurt! They found the kids!" Blaine screamed. He heard rustling inside the room and then Kurt burst out. He was dressed in sweatpants and a tshirt but he was clearly ready to go. They went to the car and drove down to the police station. When they got there they saw Jayden and Isabella sitting on a bench.

"Daddy! Papa!" Jayden screamed. Kurt and Blaine ran to their children and pulled them in tightly to their chest as years streamed down their faces.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked Jayden as he continued to clutch onto him.

"It was my old daddy." Jayden replied. "He took us. But he didn't hurt us. I just wanted you and papa though."

"You have us now. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again." Blaine said. Kurt looked over to Blaine with Isabella in his arms.

"Let's go home." He replied. Blaine nodded and they drove home. Once they got home, they called all of their friends and family to tell that their family was back together again and then all four of them settled into bed. Kurt and Blaine lay on the outside with Jayden and Isabella in the middle.

"I'm sorry I blamed you Blaine." Kurt whispered. "I know if wasn't your fault."

"It's okay. All that matters is that we're all back together and safe." Blaine replied. "I love you." He said

"I love you too." Kurt replied as he reached over to hold Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled back at him and they fell asleep. Everything was finally okay again.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kurt woke up the next morning, Jayden and Isabella were still comfortably sleeping by his side but Blaine's was no where to be found. Kurt pulled back the covers enough for himself to get out and then placed a pillow next to each of the kids before walking out into the was sitting at the kitchen table frantically scribbling things down on pieces of paper.

"Blaine, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Kurt whispered. Blaine snapped to attention and looked up. His hair was a mess and he had his glasses on. He looked like he hadn't gotten an minute of sleep last night.

"Kurt! You're up!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Shhh, be quiet the kids are still sleeping." Kurt warned him. "Now, what are you doing?"

"I just had this idea and I couldn't sleep and I think it could be big Kurt." Blaine rambled. "It could be huge."

"Honey, I'm not in your head. You have to explain what you're talking about."Kurt told him as he sat down next to him.

"Okay well, when I was little and my dad was...being my dad, I wished that there was a place that I could go to escape everything. Cooper and I used to play a game where we were warriors. I didn't understand it at the time, but we were really hiding from dad during one of his rages. Anyway, I never thought that I would ever do something like this, but I want to create a charity for kids like me and Jayden and Isabella. Kids like us could finally have a safe place to go and be free from all of that abuse." Blaine said.

"Blaine, I think that they already have those." Kurt said. He wasn't trying to be negative, but there were facilities to help abused families.

"No. That's not the main objective. This would be a facility designed for children. It would be their escape. Oh course, the moms would be welcome too." Blaine continued. Kurt stopped for a second and really thought about what Blaine was saying. There really wasn't anything like what Blaine was describing and it was a good opportunity.

"How do we make this happen?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine's smile lit up.

"So you're on-board?" Blaine asked.

"I'm on-board. What's the name of this charity going to be?" Kurt replied.

"I took a little inspiration from Cooper." Blaine said. "Don't ever tell him I told you that though. I've decided to call it Little Warriors."

"I think that's perfect." Kurt replied. "So what do we do first?"

"We're going to need a ton of money. I've already looked at some properties online and I've narrowed down which one I think would best fit us. Kurt I want this to be huge, like nationwide."

"Okay. I say let's do it. Let's have a fundraiser. Let's get all of our friends involved and Isabelle and your mom. Anyone and everyone." Kurt said. "Let's make your dream come true."

"Really?" Blaine said. "I love you." Kurt smiled and sat down onto Blaine's lap and kissed him softly on the lips. That was how Little Warriors was born. Over the next few days, all of their friends showed up and Blaine started a meeting. He told them all about what Little Warriors was and the fundraiser that they wanted to do. Everyone was immediately on board. They decided on a banquet that was formal, but also included kids activities. Isabelle and had signed on whole heartedly to donate tons of money. Also Blaine's mom roped about a dozen of her friends in to be benefactors. Everything was just falling into place.

The night before the fundraiser, Kurt was trying to sleep, but he heard Blaine rustling around in kitchen. He walked in and found Blaine pacing back and forth with notes in his hand.

"Baby, why don't you come to bed?" Kurt said. "You don't want to be tired for tomorrow."

"I-I can't." Blaine stammered. "I need to memorize this sp-speech."

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked as he walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder."I thought you didn't get nervous."

"I don't get nervous when I'm performing. I'm telling hundreds of people about my past and my dreams. That's a pretty big deal." Blaine said. Kurt took the notes from his hands and walked him back to the bedroom.

"Just sleep. I promise you'll be okay tomorrow." Kurt said as he nestled into bed with Blaine. Blaine eventually relaxed and fell asleep. The next morning was a mass of chaos. Blaine left early to make sure the fundraiser space was ready while Kurt was left to get himself, a five year old, and a toddler into very formal clothing. It was a mess. Kurt was pretty sure that Bella may have toddled out of the apartment at some point, but eventually they got to the fundraiser space. It looked beautiful. The tables were decorated elegantly and the lighting was perfect. There was a lady doing face painting and games. They even had a little fashion show for the little girls thanks to .

"Blaine! This is beautiful." Kurt exclaimed as he embraced his husband.

"Dada!" Isabella exclaimed. Blaine smiled. That was her first word.

"Bella! You talked!" he said as he picked her up and threw her up in the air. Kurt was overjoyed at the sight of Blaine and Bella. Over the next half an hour, people began to show up. It was a full house. It was finally time for Blaine to make his speech. He walked up on stage and lowered the microphone.

"Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson." he began. "I am the founder and creator of Little Warriors and I'd like to talk to you why you should donate to this cause. When I was younger, my family and I were abused by my father. There were so many days when I wished that I had a place to go to escape it all. Now, that I'm a father to two beautiful children who were also abused, I've realized that I can't stand by any longer. My husband Kurt and I saved two little warriors, but there so many more children out there that need help. That's what Little Warriors is meant to do."Blaine said. "Please donate to our charity and help to save all of the little warriors out there. Their battling but they really shouldn't have to. Thank you for your time." There was a huge applause and Blaine got of the stage. The rest of the night was purely fun. Everyone here had an amazing time. At the end of the night they counted up all of the money and they had made more than enough to cover the cost of the building. It wouldn't cover everything, but it was a start.

"How much did we make?" Kurt asked.

"50,000 dollars." Blaine replied with tears in his eyes. "This is really happening. We're really going to do this."

"You bet we are." Kurt said. "This is going to be big." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips. Then they grabbed Jayden and Isabella and headed home. Little Warriors and their family was just beginning, but they knew they both had a long future ahead of them

Five years later…

Blaine once again paced around nervously,but this time instead of pacing in his kitchen he was pacing in the hallway of the White House. Little Warriors had exploded and gone nationwide just like they wanted. Now there were Little Warriors facilities in almost every state. The last state to put a facility in was Washington D.C. and that's what Blaine, Kurt, Jayden and Isabella were here to do.

Time had gone by so fast. Jayden was ten now and he was playing football. Isabella was already seven and chose to be a dancer. They both were super excited for their Daddy today.

"Daddy, are we going to meet President Bama?" Isabella asked.

"It's Obama stupid." Jayden muttered.

"Hey don't call your sister stupid." Blaine told Jayden. "Yes honey, we're going to meet President Obama." Blaine replied. Isabella was just in amazement. History was her favorite subject and she was just in heaven being in the White House.

"Bella, leave your Dad alone. He needs to get ready for his speech." Kurt told her. Bella nodded and went over to Kurt. "We should head out to our seats. Good lucky honey."

"Good luck Dad." Jayden said. They waved as they left. Blaine waved back and then took a deep breath as one of the workers told him that they were ready for him. Blaine walked out onto the front of the new building after a five minute car ride and shook hand with President Obama. Then he started his speech.

"Hello everyone. As many of you know I'm Blaine Anderson and I started the Little Warriors charity. When I started this charity five years ago I dreamed about it getting this big, but never actually thought it would happen. Now with all of the support from people like all of you, kids all over the United States have a safe haven to go when they are being abused. I have never been happier than this moment. I now officially open our 50th facility. Little Warriors, Washington D.C is open for all of our Little Warriors out there." Everyone clapped and raced into see the new facility. Blaine met up with Kurt and they kids and they all walked in hand in hand. Kurt and Blaine's lives had turned out amazing...so far anyway. They had two beautiful children and had started a successful charity. Now all the Little Warriors out there were finally safe.

**It's over! I know this story was short, but I hope all of you enjoyed it. Don't worry I'm already working on a new future fic. This one should be a lot longer! Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
